Snatched!
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: I am just trying this type of story out to see how it goes. Blaine gets attacked and Kidnapped by some men. But why do the want him? And who is this mysterious boy who already has been taken. Warning: Violence and Drugs Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Get him!"

Blaine turns round, its dark and Blaine cant make out who it is, but they are running towards him. He panics and starts to run away. He doesn't get very far as these men are too fast for him and had outrun him. The man who reaches for him first grabs the back of his collar and pulls Blaine over to him. He starts to struggle to try and get away but the man is too strong for him. Blaine then starts screaming for help, but the man covers his mouth with his hand. Another man comes up behind them, "Finally!" the man growls at him. This new man then sticks something into Blaine's arm, Blaine cries out in pain but it is barely heard behind the mans giant hand. Blaine instantly starts to feel light headed and eventually passes out.

A car pulls up beside the two men, they throw Blaine in the back seat and they both get in.

And just like that the car, the men and Blaine are gone.

"_Got him"_ A man picks up his phone and reads the message, he smiles and turns round. There is another boy, he is tied to a chair and has his head facing towards the ground. "Don't worry kid, your going to get some company soon." The man tells they boy on the chair. "And then maybe i'll get what I want."

"What makes you think they'll give you what you want?" The boy asks.

"Well you have been missing for a few days now and your family will probably want you back, but I don't see why your worrying. Your family is very wealthy and whatever I ask for I'm sure i'll get it." The man says to the boy. But the boy just lets out and laugh of disbelief. "There is something wrong with you, your not getting anything especially from my family. And it is sick and completely wrong to even think about kidnapping one person never mind another." The boy tells him.

This angers then man who comes lashing towards him, he grabs the boys throat. The young boy starts to struggle, as the man is right up in his face. "You think I'm not going to get what I want" The man asks. "And you want to see sick, you should see what happened to my family. That is sick." The man shouts at him. He continues to glare at the boy, he has started to go pale due to the lack of oxygen. The man eventually lets go of his throat, and the young boy gasps for air. "They will pay your ransom, if not well… you'll experience what they put my family through." The man growls at him.

"I don't know what I have to do with your family!" the young boy shouts at him.

"Well, it was your father that was suppose to have saved my family, but he gave up. Now were going to see how long it will be till he gives up on you." The man reveals to him. The boy gives the man a confused yet terrified look. The man laughs and leaves the room as there he can hear voices coming from the room above them.

It wasn't long till the man returned, "You dare say a word to him about why you are both here I'll kill you both, okay?" The man tells they boy. The boys nods to agree with him.

The two men that attacked Blaine carry him in. The boy looks at the boy they had just brought in, 'No!' he says to himself. One of the men brings over a chair and sets it in front of the boy. The other man drops Blaine down on the chair and ties him to it the same way the other boy is. The man slaps Blaine across the face to try and wake him up. "We'll let you two catch up." The man tells the boy, then all the men leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine shakes his head as he wakes up, 'ugh' he cries out. "Blaine?" a familiar voice comes from in front of him. Blaine lifts his head up, there is a boy sitting right in front of him and all Blaine does is stare into the boys worried green eyes.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asks. Sebastian nods. Blaine looks at him, there was blood running down the side of his face and his neck was covered in bruises. "Sebastian, are you okay?" Blaine asks him. Blaine normally wouldn't be concerned about Sebastian after what happened between them. Even though Blaine forgave him for that, him and Kurt did keep a distance from him. Once again Sebastian nodded. "Do you know why we're here?" Blaine asks him.

Sebastian looks at him anxiously, this is the first time Blaine has herd him speak since he had got here. "I sort of do, I… just cant tell you." Sebastian tells Blaine. "I'm sorry."

"No its alright, its not your fault." Blaine tries to comfort Sebastian. "How did you end up here?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian is hesitant but starts to tell him about the night he got kidnapped. "Well… I was out at a bar, and I was having a few drinks… but I didn't have that much. After a while I felt a bit sick so I decided to go out and get a bit of fresh air. There was no-one around and then suddenly these two men came up and grabbed me. I tried to fight them off but they had such a strong hold on me, they started to drag me round the back of the bar and threw me into a car. After that is blank… I must have passed out. When I woke up I was here." Sebastian finishes and turns his head away in shame. "Turns out they drugged me, they spiked my drink."

Blaine was troubled by Sebastian's story, normally Blaine would be good at comforting people but after that Blaine was blank.

"So how did they get you?" Sebastian asks Blaine. Blaine shuffles uncomfortably, "Well we herd that you had gone missing and so I went to Dalton to see if the guys had any idea where you were. At this time everyone just thought you had ran away or went missing, no one really had the idea that you were kidnapped. They told me that you and some of the guys had fallen out about something. So we all agreed that we would go out and start looking for you. Sebastian you should know that everyone is really worried about you. So, tonight when we all went out searching, we decided to split up. It was about half an hour after we had split I herd some men behind me, but I just ignored them, I didn't think they would have caused any harm… seems I was wrong." Blaine looks at the blood running down Sebastian's head, and then continued on with his story. "I walked down a short pathway so I could loose these men, but as soon as I turned one of them shouted 'get him', I started to run but they caught up with me, one of them stuck something into my arm and I passed out." Blaine finally finishes.

There was a long silence.

"So have they done any harm to you?" Blaine asks Sebastian. Sebastian looks at Blaine and nods, "Yeah, but its nothing serious. They hit me across the head with a bat and they have hit me several times in the stomach." Sebastian shakes. "Just try not to annoy them." Sebastian tells Blaine.

Blaine nods and a sudden shot of pain hits him, he starts to feel faint again. "Blaine? What's going on? Are you okay?" Sebastian starts to worry. Blaine stands to cry and shakes his head, "No…" he forces a whisper out.

Sebastian starts to stress out, "Hey!" He shouts "Help!" Sebastian stares at Blaine who has now gone really pale. Blaine tries to keep his eyes opened and fight the pain but its too much. Two of the men come running into the room, "What!" One of them shouts, but the petrified boy says nothing. They look at Blaine who has suddenly screamed in pain. "What's wrong with him?" The man asks the other. But the other man shakes his head and starts to untie him, "Come on we'll take him upstairs." He says. They both grab Blaine and drag him out of the room.

Sebastian is left there alone, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up the next day by the sound of the men crashing through the door, once again they force Blaine onto the chair and tie him to it. Sebastian waits till the men leave to talk to Blaine.

When the men walk out of the room Blaine lifts his head and looks at Sebastian. "Are you okay?" Sebastian asks Blaine. "Yeah." Blaine answers him.

"Wha…What happened?" Sebastian questions him. "I don't know, I think it might have been something to do with the drug." Blaine tells Sebastian. "But I'm okay now."

Sebastian smiles and nods at him, "Good." he tells him.

"Thank You." Blaine says to Sebastian. Sebastian gives Blaine a confused smile, "For what?" he asks.

"If you hadn't of called them, I could have been dead right now." Blaine tells him. Sebastian smiles at the thought that he has actually done something nice for a change.

The man comes into the room, Sebastian is shaken by the sight of him. He walks up behind Blaine, and grabs him by the curls, Blaine gives out a startled yelp.

"So Anderson do you want to know why you're here?" The man asks. Blaine nods, this pulls his hair a bit but he keeps quiet.

The man walks round so both the boys could see him, "Well…" he starts "Your two families are going to pay for the death of my family, either by money or blood. Both is good for me." Blaine turns to Sebastian with a terrified response, Sebastian tries to keep a brave face.

"See Smythe's father decided to leave my family in a burning apartment." The man scowl's at Sebastian. But Sebastian tries to defend his father, "He tried to save them, they all would have died if he had gone back. It would have just been suicide."

"He could have tried, his death would have shown that he cared about my family. He told me he would get them out. But no, he called it a day when he saw that there was danger for him. My wife and four year old daughter died because of him." The man yells at Sebastian, and once again the angered man goes for his throat. A shocked yet frightened Blaine yells at him, "Stop!"

The man turns round to Blaine, "Oh we cant forget Mr Anderson here, see your father also played a part in destroying my family. He let my seventeen year old son die, my son! After the fire my son started blaming me for the death of his mother and sister. He turned to drugs and when my son had an overdose your father did nothing. He didn't try hard enough, there was still life in him but he just let it slip away." The man then backs away from Blaine and Sebastian, and leaves the room.

Sebastian looks at Blaine, he is shaken by what the man had just said to them. "Blaine, don't listen to him. He is probably still just upset." Sebastian says to Blaine.

But Blaine shakes his head. "He thinks our fathers killed his family. He thinks they are the reason that his children and dead. He is blaming them for murdering his kids. And he wants revenge, so his idea of pay back is probably the death of us." Blaine tells Sebastian. Sebastian knows this is the truth but he wants to stay positive about the situation, even though no-one can be positive about getting kidnapped. "But Blaine he told us about a ransom. That's our ticket out of here." Sebastian tells Blaine.

"Yeah, but its going to be too high, they're not going to able to pay it." Blaine starts to worry.

"Blaine! Blaine! Everything's going to be fine" Sebastian tries to calm him.

"You can't put a price on life Sebastian. Especially if that man is still grieving over his wife and kids." Blaine continues. "He's going to kill us Sebastian!" Blaine looks terrified.

"Blaine! Stop it, snap out of it. Come on you can't show them that you are scared." Sebastian says to him. "Just think of something that you know they can't hurt, something that means so much to you, it's worth dying for." Sebastian closes his eyes. "I know its not really comforting, but it keeps me going."

Blaine takes a deep breath and realises that Sebastian is right. "Thanks Sebastian." Blaine says to him.

"So… What were you and the Warblers fighting about?" Blaine asks.

"Well…" Sebastian smiles. "It was about you."

Blaine looks confused. "Okay?" he says.

"They were complaining that we didn't win Regional's because I had nearly blinded you and it gave the Warblers a bad reputation. So they stopped giving me solo's and tried to kick me out of the group. But I tried to keep my reputation and stood up for myself. But they voted and they all agreed that they didn't need me, they won the vote and I stormed out." Sebastian finishes.

"You're a really good singer Sebastian. They shouldn't have kicked you out." Blaine tells him.

"Thanks, but I deserved it. It was wrong of me to even try and hurt Kurt." Sebastian tells Blaine

"You didn't deserve it…." Blaine says to Sebastian.

They both sit in silence, they knew if Kurt came up it would be awkward. "So… How's life since you moved from Dalton. Is it different?" Sebastian asks.

Blaine smiles at the thought of it, "Yeah, its different but it's great. It's nice doing a duets with girls. But the only girl I have done a duet with is Rachel."

The guys talked the rest of the day, with frequent visits from the men who took them to the toilet and back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late that night when the man comes into the room. He throws a bottle of water on the ground along with a box which had food in it. He unties both the boys and leaves, but this time the man locks the door. Sebastian and Blaine dive towards the food. Blaine doesn't take a lot and leaves some for Sebastian. "Is that all your eating?" Sebastian asks Blaine.

"Yeah, you have probably ate less than I have in the past few days. You should have more of it." Blaine stays honest with him.

"Yeah okay, but that doesn't mean that you should starve yourself. You don't know when the next time they'll feed us." Sebastian tells Blaine. Sebastian lifts up the bottle and takes a drink.

"How's your head?" Blaine asks him.

Sebastian touches the wound on his head and flinches. "It hurts." he tells Blaine. Blaine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. He pours a tiny bit of water on it and goes over to Sebastian. He starts dabbing the wet bit of the handkerchief around the wound. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sebastian asks. Blaine smiles, "Your hurt and I never really gave you a chance for us to be friends." Blaine tells him. "Also you would do the same for me." Blaine hands Sebastian the handkerchief and sits back down. He lifts up the bottle and takes a drink from it. "Why did they do that to you? Blaine asks.

Sebastian takes the handkerchief away from his head, "When I came here first, one of the men didn't tie me up very well. So I untied myself and took a chance. I went out the door and up the stairs, but one of the men saw me, I started to run but I didn't know where I was going. They eventually found me and hit me across the head with the bat." Sebastian tells him.

"Wow, and ouch." Blaine says back to him. He then laughs, "So that's why they tie us up so tight."

Sebastian laughs at him, "Yeah, sorry."

Blaine hands Sebastian the bottle, he thanks him and takes another drink. "You don't happen to have a watch with you?" Sebastian asks. Blaine starts to search his pockets, "I did have one, but they must have taken it." Blaine says to him.

Blaine watches Sebastian as he lies down on the floor. "You don't know how nice it is to lie down. I've been tied to that chair for three days now." Sebastian tells Blaine. Blaine copies Sebastian and lies down on the floor, he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. He opens his eyes again and turns round to face Sebastian who is still lying up facing the ceiling. Sebastian turns his head round and smiles at him. He eventually turns round on his side and faces Blaine.

"I really want to go home." Sebastian confesses to Blaine. Blaine gives Sebastian a reassuring smile, "Don't worry you'll be going home soon."

"I hope so." He tells Blaine. Sebastian closes his eyes and eventually falls asleep. Blaine soon falls asleep after Sebastian does.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine wakes up first the next day. He can hear people walking around upstairs. He turns round to see if Sebastian is still there. He is but he has his back turned away. Blaine shakes his arm, "Sebastian?" he calls quietly. Sebastian starts to wake up, he turns round and sees Blaine.

"Blaine? Is everything alright?" he asks him. "Yeah" Blaine says to him as he starts to sit up. "I was just checking if you were."

Sebastian sits up now, Blaine hands him some food that they had left over from last night. Sebastian thanks him. "You know what." Blaine says, "I couldn't have done this alone, I would have freaked out or would have done something stupid." He finishes.

He hands Sebastian the bottle, there is only a mouthful left in it. Sebastian thanks him again. Both the boys look up to the ceiling when the men in the room above start to shout at each other. Sebastian turned to Blaine, he could see the fear in his eyes as he follows the noises around the room. Sebastian takes his hand and squeezes it. He thought Blaine would pull away and reject him but all what he did was squeeze back.

Sebastian heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Blaine, you'll be alright. Okay?" Sebastian tells him. Blaine turns round to him and nods. They both let each others hands go.

The man unlocked the door and two men followed after him, they threw what they had in their hands on the floor and walked towards the boys. The men pulled Blaine and Sebastian together so they were back to back. One of the men ties their two hands together, when he finishes the other one ties another rope around their chests.

The man bends down in front of Sebastian and smiles, Sebastian smirks back at him. "Have you ever been burnt by anything Sebastian?" The man asks him. Sebastian shakes his head. "What about you Anderson?" The man says as the walks over to Blaine.

Blaine shakes his head at him "No" he whispers. "Oh! Really?" The man says in surprise, with a smile on his face. The man then walks over to one of the other men. This man hands him a pair of gloves and a bucket.

He sits on a chair beside the two boys, he looks at them both. Blaine tries not to make eye contact with the man, but Sebastian keeps his eyes on him the whole time. Sebastian can feel Blaine shaking up against his back, he wants to comfort him but doesn't know how.

The man puts his hand in the bucket and pulls out something, it wasn't very big but what ever it was the man didn't want it toughing him.

"This is hot on my hands and I have heatproof gloves on." The man informs the people in the room. The man then turns and smirks at Sebastian, he stands up and waves the object close to Sebastian's face. Sebastian dodges this object to avoid being hit by it, Sebastian could feel the heat of it as soon as it drifted past his face. The man then kneels down between the two boys, he pulls up Sebastian's sleeve. Sebastian closes his eyes hoping that it would block out some of the pain of what was coming next, but it doesn't. As soon as the piece of metal touches Sebastian's skin he shrieks out in agony. The other men in the room run toward the boys and holds them down so they wouldn't move. The man continues to hold the metal across Sebastian's wrist, likewise Sebastian continues to cry and struggle.

"Stop it! Stop! Please!" Sebastian cries out. But this doesn't stop the man, and Sebastian continues to cry out. Blaine finally pleaded to the men, "Stop, please don't, this isn't fair, stop it!"

This finally stopped the man, he lifted the object off Sebastian's arm. The man dropped the thing on the ground as he gets up, Blaine who is already on edge jumps at this. The man walks round to face Blaine who is now in tears. "Don't hurt him anymore." Blaine weeps. "It's not your decision who I choose to hurt or what I do to you." The man tells Blaine.

The man then picks up a piece of coal out of the bucket and starts to play with it. "What do you think is hotter? The metal or coal?" the man torments Blaine. Blaine snakes his head "I don't know." he whimpers. The man walks back round to Sebastian who is still crying. "Do you think your little friend should have a go." The man asks as he throws the coal up and catches it. "No! No No…" Sebastian cries to him.

"Okay." the man says as he throws the coal back onto the bucket. "I have something special in line for him anyway." Blaine shuffles uneasily as the man comes back over to him.

The man then picks up another piece of metal out of the bucket, this time the man waves it in front of Blaine's face. Then once again he places the object on Sebastian's arm but in a different place. Sebastian once again screams out unexpectedly and starts to struggle again. But after a short period of time he goes silent.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asks him in a worried tone.

Blaine doesn't get an answer and starts to panic. The man goes over to Sebastian grabs him by the chin and pulls his head up. He is still breathing but it was irregular and his eyes were closed. The man lets go of his face and lets it flop down.

"Can people pass out from too much pain?" one of the men asks. Blaine knew that this happening was unplanned. The man in front of Sebastian stands up. "Well obviously they can" He says as he kicks Sebastian's leg.

"What are we going to do now?" one of the men asks. The man doesn't say anything, he simply points at Blaine. The other two men turn round and look at Blaine, this make him somewhat distressed.

The man walks up to Blaine and sticks what he thinks is a needle in his arm, Blaine yelps quietly and closes his eyes instantly to hide the tears from the three men. But he quickly opens them once more when one of the men grabs his throat. It was the same man that was hurting Sebastian, the other two men had left. So it was just them two and an unconscious Sebastian in the room.

"You know what?" the man says to Blaine. "My son got bullied at school." Blaine thought this was irrelevant to the situation but he kept quiet. "The bullying got worse after his mother died, that's probably what drove him to drugs too." Blaine was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, but a hit across the face woke him up again. Blaine once again let out another yelp. The man let go of his throat and stood up. He kicked Blaine in the stomach and then in the chest.

Blaine gasped for air as the man continued to kick him. When the man finally stopped kicking him he knelt in front of him once again. "I'm going to put you through the misery my son went through." The man tells him. Blaine opens his mouth but his vision starts to go blurry and passes out before he can say anything.

The man stands up and looks at the two unconscious boys in front of him. He unties them both and walks out the door. He turns round and looks at them again before closing and locking the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day Sebastian wakes up, he lies on his back and starts to rub his eyes, 'I'm untied.' he says to himself. The first thing that Sebastian does is look at his arms, they both still ache from earlier. He is hesitant at first but he finally looks at the burns. He cries out at the sight of them and pulls both his sleeves down so he doesn't have to look at them.

Sebastian continues to lie on the floor, he doesn't know what to do next. He closes his eyes again, and he tries to forget about this whole situation and the burns on his arms. The room is silent for a few moments until he hears someone breathing. ' Blaine!' he shouts in his head. He immediately opens his eyes and sits up, he sees Blaine lying on the floor not too far away from him. Sebastian crawls over to Blaine, he catches a glimpse of the damage that was done by the men when he was passed out.

Sebastian starts to shake Blaine's arm the way Blaine had done it to him earlier. But the young boy doesn't wake up. "Blaine?" Sebastian quietly calls him while continuing to shake him. Sebastian follows the bruises from Blaine's face, to his neck, down to his chest. Sebastian starts to cry at the sight, 'This is all my fault.' he says to himself, 'What if the doesn't wake up?'

Sebastian pushes some of his hair off his face. He continues to look at Blaine. He doesn't know what to do, he feels so alone and guilty. Sebastian gets up and walks around the room, he keeps looking back at Blaine to see if he has woken up, but he never does. Sebastian finally sits down on one of the chairs and stares at Blaine. Sebastian pulls up one of his sleeves, and stares at the burn. He taps it lightly, to see if contact with it would hurt. It does. Sebastian quickly pulls his sleeve back down after touching it, 'agh' he mumbles.

After a while Sebastian becomes so overwhelmed with fear and boredom that he starts humming which then leads into singing.

After Sebastian sings most of the songs he knows, he hears someone unlocking the door. He realises that it is now late as the light outside in the hall is turned on. The man comes in holding a newspaper. "Is that kid still not awake?" the man asks while pointing the newspaper at Blaine. Sebastian nods his head, "Yeah" he says silently. Sebastian has forgotten completely that it was probably that man who had hurt Blaine.

The man throws the newspaper he is holding at Sebastian. "You two made the front page." The man tells him. Sebastian unfolds the paper, there on the front was two pictures, one of him and one of Blaine. The headline read "Two Lima Boys Missing.". 'wow, that's original' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian starts to read the story, it talks about both their families, how there was no witnesses and how the police have no information where the two boys have gone. Sebastian finishes reading the paper. He looks at the date on the front of the newspaper, 15th March 2012. 'so it's a Thursday' Sebastian says to himself. The man then takes the paper off him.

"We'll be making the phone calls in the morning, I'll give you the information you need to know then." the man tells him. Sebastian nods to him again. The man reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out another bottle of water, he throws it at Sebastian's feet. The man then leaves the room.

Sebastian was now reassured about what he had read, his family cared about him and were out looking for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was woken up that night. He could hear noises in the room, and soon the noises turned into confused whimpers. Sebastian gets up and dashed towards Blaine. "Blaine!" he calls to him. But the crying continues, Sebastian kneels down beside him and grabs his hands. Blaine's eyes remain closed but after a while they eventually open and the crying stops. Blaine stares up at the boy above him."Sebastian! Are you okay?" Blaine asks him instantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." the laughs quietly at the question Blaine had just asked him. "Are you?" Sebastian asks, "I can see what they did to you." Sebastian finishes.

"He… he just started kicking me, in the stomach and chest." Blaine tells him. "He also had you by the throat and must have hit you across the face." Sebastian tells him. Blaine touches his face where he had been hit and agrees with him, "he drugged me again."

"What?" Sebastian interrupts, he grabs Blaine by the arm and pulls him up straight. He pushes some of the loose curls out of Blaine's face and stares into his eyes. "What are you doing?" Blaine asks. Sebastian smiles, "I don't actually know." Sebastian relaxes a bit more now, "Do you need a drink?" he asks.

"Yes please." Blaine says to him. Sebastian hands him the bottle. "Don't worry there's nothing in it. I tried some of it earlier." he tells Blaine.

"You were awake earlier?" Blaine asks him. "Yeah, the man came in to show us a newspaper. We are on the front of it. Our parents are looking for us, but the police have no leads." Sebastian fills Blaine in. He then goes on to mention, "The man also said we would be making calls in the morning, we get to talk to our families." Blaine smiles at the thought of this, he then hugs Sebastian. Sebastian hugs him back, and Blaine then suddenly starts to cry. "I want to go home." he tells Sebastian.

"You will be going home soon." Sebastian tells him.

Blaine then quickly pulls away, "Your arms? How are they?" Blaine asks. Sebastian pulls back his sleeves and shows Blaine the damage, Blaine gasps at what they had done to him. Sebastian pulls his sleeves back down as he can see it is starting to trouble Blaine. "They'll be okay." Sebastian assures him. Blaine smiles at him hoping that he is right, he then realises that he is still holding the bottle of water. He opens it and takes a drink, it makes him feel so much better.

Sebastian then tells Blaine, "The newspaper said that your brother came home to support you and your family." Blaine looks confused but delighted. "Cooper came home? For me?"

Sebastian laughs at Blaine's reaction, "Why are you so shocked?" He asks.

"This is my brother, Cooper wouldn't have come home for me ever. He didn't come home for my surgery. Its just so not like him. Mum must have forced him too." Blaine starts telling Sebastian.

"Or, maybe he came home because he was concerned and worried about his little brother." Sebastian tells Blaine. Blaine smiles at this.

"We should probably go back to sleep." Sebastian suggests to Blaine, but he can see that Blaine is too pleased and excited to sleep.

"Blaine we have to promise each other something." Sebastian says to Blaine in a serious tone. Blaine looks at him, vacant to what was coming next. "What?" he asks, confused. Sebastian smiles at Blaine's reaction and continues, "If we ever get out of here, we have to promise never to tell anyone about how much we have cried." Blaine laughs and nods, "Yeah, I will defiantly keep that a secret. Blaine says to him.

The two boys stay up and talked a little longer, but Sebastian fell asleep after a while. Blaine stared at him for a while, the same way he would stare at Kurt when he was sleeping.

The thought of Kurt relaxed Blaine and he finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning both the boys were awoken by the door slamming open and getting pulled off the ground. The were still waking up and were unaware of what was actually happening.

One of the men dragged Sebastian out of the room, while the other tied Blaine to a chair in the room. The man leaves the room as quickly as possible and locks the door. Blaine looks around the room, this is the first time he has been alone in here for the past few days. Blaine closes his eyes to try and picture what his family were doing at home. He then thinks of Kurt, he thinks would he be coping okay without Blaine. He's probably traumatized, I would be if Kurt was the one who got kidnapped, and I didn't know how he was or if he was dead or alive. Blaine figured that his mum would probably be worrying. She worries a lot. Blaine laughs, he can see where he gets it from.

If Cooper was home that would defiantly calm mum down. But what if Cooper was worrying, that would make mum even worse. The thought of Cooper made Blaine smile, he hadn't seen his brother in so long. And after spending so long away from him and being here the past few days all he wants to see is his brother.

Blaine continues to think about his family and Kurt, but it wasn't until an hour later that the men came back into the room. They threw Sebastian down on the floor, what Blaine saw of him, he looked awful. The men untied Blaine and dragged him up the stairs pretty much the same way they had dragged Sebastian earlier.

They take him into a room, its small, there is a table and two chairs either side of it. There was a skylight on the roof which lit up the room thoroughly. It had been a few days that Blaine had seen proper daylight, he had to squint to block out some of the light. The got dragged over to the chair and was threw down on it. The two men left and Blaine relaxed the top half of his body on the table in front of him. About a minute later the door opens and Blaine quickly sits up again. The man walks in, the one who had been torturing him and Sebastian about the death of his family. He sits down on the chair opposite Blaine.

"Now kid." he starts "I'm going to ring your family, they are probably with the police so if you give them any information about us I will kill you." Blaine nods along with everything the man says to him. "I'll give your family the information they need to know." The man finishes by saying, "Your only here to seal the deal, to prove that your still alive. The man then takes out a disposable phone, and dials in the number. He puts the phone on loudspeaker and sets it down on the table. Blaine feels physically sick, he is so nervous. The phone rings a few times, and Blaine takes in a deep breath. Someone finally answers the phone, but the person is silent, a few seconds pass and someone starts talking.

"_Hello?" _a mans voice came through the phone.

"Dad!" Blaine calls down the phone.

"_Blaine, are you okay? Are you safe? Your not hurt are you?" His father questions him._

"Dad I'm fine. don't worry." Blaine tries to reassure his father.

The man in the room then puts his hand up to signal Blaine to stop talking. Blaine nods and the man starts to talk to his father.

"So were going to make a deal Anderson, if you want to see your son safe you better do as I say. Okay?" The man tells Blaine's father.

Blaine stares at the man in the room, he was so scared of what was coming next.

"_What do you want? i'll give you anything, I want my son back." his father says._

The man was silent for a moment, "Money?" he asks Blaine's father.

"_How much?"_ _Blaine's dad asks. _

The man smiles at Blaine and then told his father "Half a million."

His father was silent for a moment, _"When? Where?" he asks_

"Tomorrow, 12 noon, at the old factory in west Lima." The man then hangs up.

Blaine continues to stare at the phone and shakes his head in disbelief.

The two men then enter the room and join the other man, who had just stood up. They start walking towards Blaine. Blaine jumps out of his seat and starts to back away from them, but he ends up surrounded by the three men and with his back against the wall. One of the men grabs his arm and Blaine tries to pull away but falls down backwards and hits his head off the wall. The other man comes and holds Blaine's other arm so he is pinned up against the wall. The last man, the threatening man comes over to him now. He takes out a small bottle filled with a coloured substance. Blaine shuts his mouth tight so he couldn't drink it, but one of the men holds his nose so he would eventually have to open his mouth. Blaine tries to hold it for as long as possible but he starts to go pale and gets light-headed. The moment Blaine opens his mouth the man grabs his jaw and forces the liquid down his throat. Blaine starts to struggle even more now, but they keep a tight grip on him.

Once the liquid was done, the man took out needle after needle and stuck them into Blaine's arm. After the man had finished with the countless needles the man then took out another bottle. "No, please no." Blaine cried out. But like the last time the man didn't listen to him and forced it into his mouth. Blaine starts to choke on it now, but the man continues to force it down him. One of the men that were holding Blaine let go of his arm, "That's enough." The man said to the other, as he tries to pull the bottle off him. The man lets go eventually and walks out. The two men then pull the half unconscious Blaine up and take him down into the other room. They throw Blaine on the floor beside Sebastian, who quickly tries to support him. The two men then leave again and locks the door.

Blaine lies up against Sebastian who is trying his best to keep him up right. Sebastian keeps talking to Blaine to try and keep him awake but its no good, and Blaine eventually blacks out.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening Sebastian finally gets Blaine to wake up. Blaine lets Sebastian know that he is conscious but remains on the floor with his eyes shut tight. Sebastian sits down beside him. "My head hurts, a lot." Blaine tells Sebastian. "What did they do to you?" Sebastian asks him. "They were drugging me, but it was a lot more than usual, it was just too much for me to handle." Blaine says as he starts to rub his eyes. Blaine then tries to sit up but is sill a little bit dizzy so he falls backwards. Sebastian grabs Blaine's arm and pulls him up before his head hit the ground. "I feel sick." Blaine tells Sebastian as he is being pulled up. "You don't look well." Sebastian tells Blaine, he puts his hand across Blaine's forehead, "Your roasting." he tells him.

Sebastian quickly gets up and grabs a bottle of water, he comes back over and hands Blaine the bottle. Blaine opens the bottle and takes a sip of water, he watches Sebastian sit back down on the floor beside him. He could see that Sebastian was in pain, every time he moved he would let out a little whine, he hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice.

"So…" Sebastian asks, " How did your phone call go?" Blaine looks down at the floor and sighs, you could tell from his breaths that he was shaking. "They want half a million, by tomorrow. My family don't even have that much money, I don't know where they are going to get it from." Blaine tells Sebastian.

Sebastian nods, "yeah that's how much they asked my family for." Sebastian tells him. "My dad knew that mans voice as soon as he started talking, but I don't think he knows who it is though." Sebastian says.

Blaine then asks Sebastian "are you okay? You seem like your in a lot of pain." Sebastian shakes his head, "No, they thought it would be funny to throw boiling at me. Blaine… they actually stripped me till I was in my underwear and threw it at my bare skin. I was so embarrassed" Sebastian tells Blaine. Sebastian starts to cry, "It was awful."

Sebastian turns away and wipes the tears away from his eyes, he takes a deep breath, "But it will be all over soon," he says. When Sebastian turns back round to Blaine he stops crying. "Blaine? What's wrong?" he asks him. Blaine looked paler than before and was staring at the door.

Sebastian turns round to see what Blaine was looking at, but gets hit across the face by something. He lands on the ground and yelps out as he is hit in the stomach. "Stay down!" the man shouted at him. He hears Blaine shouting and tries to turn round to see where he is and what was happening to him but he is hit again this time by a baseball bat. Blaine has now began to cry and his pleas for help have become muffled. Every time Sebastian tries to get up he gets slammed back down on the ground, so he then pretends to be knocked out hoping that the guy would leave him. He does, as soon as the man sees the boy unconscious he walks towards Blaine. Sebastian waits for a few seconds before doing anything thing, he quietly turns round to see what they are doing to Blaine. He couldn't see much, but the one thing he did see was a lot of blood.

Sebastian jumps up and darts towards Blaine. He tries to avoid being hit by the men, but it doesn't work. They hit him across the back of the head and he lands beside Blaine on the floor. He looks at Blaine, he is still conscious and was covered in blood.

"Stop it!" he yells at the men, but with one final hit to the head it knocks Sebastian out for good.

"Tie them up." The man says. Once again the two men put Blaine and Sebastian back to back and tie them together. The man kneels down beside Blaine, "I don't know how you are still alive." he tells Blaine. He grabs him by the throat cutting off Blaine's air supply. "Lets see if this does it." the man continues. Blaine closes his eyes as the mans hands begin to get tighter.

"I don't know why you are doing this?" Blaine says to the man. "You know why!" The man shouts at Blaine, giving him another hit across the face. "Yeah, but do you think this is what your family would want you to do?" Blaine asks the man. "Would your wife be happy with you doing this, kidnapping and assaulting teenagers?" The mans gip gets looser, and he remains silent. The man then stands up as he begins to cry, he walks out the door and slams it.

Blaine gasps for air and closes his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blaine! Blaine!" Sebastian shouts. Blaine wakes up instantly, he feels terrible. "Sebastian?" Blaine asks with a muffled tone.

He is still tied to the other boy, as he can still feel him breathing. It was dark outside, it felt about 2 in the morning but there was no way to be sure.

"Blaine I think that man is coming back down again. I don't know what's going to happen, just stay quiet he might leave us alone." Sebastian says in a terrified tone. He was panicking and he had an excuse, there was a lot of noise coming from upstairs.

The door slams open, Blaine cant keep his eyes open and passes out again.

Footsteps come over to Blaine and Sebastian. It's too dark for Sebastian to see who it is but he continues to panic, Sebastian couldn't go through anymore pain.

The person unties Blaine and Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian gets free he turns round to see if Blaine is okay. He sees that Blaine is unconscious and darts for him, "Blaine!" he shouts. But he is pulled off the floor and onto a chair.

A woman kneels down in front of him, "Sebastian Smythe?" she asks. Sebastian continues to struggle but realises that this person isn't trying to hurt him and that it's a woman. Sebastian stops struggling and nods at her. "My name is Laura, I'm with the police." Sebastian smiles, he is so over come with joy and hugs her. "We have to get you out of here." She tells him. She signals a few officers over and they help him out of the room.

"Blaine?" A voice calls him. Blaine slowly wakes up, he is still lying on the floor and is surrounded by three people. They try to sit him up but he pulls away and covers his face. "Don't hurt me!" he cries out. They pull him up again, "Blaine?" a mans voice calls him. Blaine takes his hands away from his face and opens his eyes to see a man and a woman kneeling down in front of him. "Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asks them as he looks round the room. " He's safe, some officers have just taken him." The woman says to him. "We need to get you to the hospital." The man says to him.

"Can I see my family first?" Blaine asks them. The two officers smile at him, "Yeah of course." The woman says.

They help Blaine to his feet, his legs give way and he collapses, but the two officers catch him. They help Blaine up the stairs and out the door.

As soon as Blaine walks outside he sees police cars and a few ambulances. He continues to walk and sees someone run over towards him. "Blaine!" the person shouts. They come closer and Blaine realises who it is.

"Cooper!" he shouts through the tears that have just started falling. As soon as his brother gets over to him he jumps at him and hugs him. Blaine doesn't care how much his body hurts he doesn't want to let go of his brother. Cooper kisses his head and holds him tightly. "Everything's okay little brother, your going to be okay." Cooper comforts Blaine.

Two more people come over, Blaine turns round to face them not letting go of his brother.

"Mum! Dad!" he cries out, Cooper lets go of him. His mother starts crying and kisses him several times on the forehead. She hugs him instantly.

Blaine closes his eyes tightly, he never wants to forget this feeling. " I love you so much Blaine. I'm going to make sure this never ever happens again." She tells him. Blaine eventually pulls away from his mum. He turns to his dad and hugs him. "Dad I'm so sorry." Blaine says. Blaine's dad tries to hold himself together. "This is not your fault Blaine, none of it is." His father tells him.

"Come on little brother lets get you over to the medics." Cooper advises his Brother.

"Hold on, Where's Kurt?" Blaine asks. Blaine looks round at the crowd of people, he sees Finn and Rachel and most of the Warblers. Someone taps him on the shoulder. "Blaine?" A voice comes from behind him.

Blaine turns round and sees him boyfriend, "Kurt!" Blaine's weak voice shouts. Blaine bolts at Kurt and hugs him. "I love you so much, I thought I would never see you again." Blaine whispers through the tears. "I love you too." Kurt tells his boyfriend, he doesn't really know what to say to him. Blaine would normally feel awkward kissing people in front of a crowd or his family but he didn't care anymore. He leaned out of his hug with Kurt and kissed him.

"Come on Blaine, your brothers right we need to get you to the medics." Kurt tells his boyfriend. Kurt hugs Blaine one more time, "I'll see you soon." Kurt tells him. Blaine takes his hand and looks into his boyfriends eyes, "Okay." He says. Kurt squeezes his hand, "I love you."

Cooper comes up behind Blaine and puts his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumps round in fright but when he sees it's Cooper he relaxes again. He cant believe that his brother is here, Blaine starts to cry again and hugs him. Blaine turns round to see if his mum and dad are still there. Blaine turns back round but before he knows it he has passed out again.


	11. Chapter 11

Next thing Blaine remembers is waking up in a hospital bed. He is surrounded by his family. Blaine tries to sit up quickly but yelps out as pain strikes his whole body.

"Blaine honey, you have to stay still. The doctors said that you will be in a lot of pain for a while." Blaine's mum tells him as she strokes her hand through his hair. Blaine slowly falls back down on the pillow. "Where's Kurt?" Blaine asks. "He's at school, he'll be back later." His mum continues.

Blaine looks round the room and relaxes, after the past few days this is the first time he has felt safe consciously.

"So what happened?" Blaine eventually asks. Everyone in the room looks round at each other. "What do you mean honey?" Blaine's mum asked. "After the phone call, what happened?" Blaine questions.

"Well…" Blaine's dad starts, " The people who… took you they forgot to block their signal so the police instantly traced the phones to their location."

"That simple?" Blaine asks ironically.

"Yeah it took them a while to sort everything out and gather what they needed." Blaine's dad continues.

"Wait! Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asks.

"The Smythe boy? He's fine, he's in a room a few doors down." His dad tells him.

"He's okay? Blaine asks.

"He really is fine Blaine don't worry." Blaine's mum tells him.

"Are you sure because he didn't look it before?" Blaine continues to ask.

"He has actually been in here a few times making sure you were okay. I'm pretty sure he's fine." Cooper tells him.

"So this Sebastian boy, is he the one who nearly blinded you?" Blaine's dad asks.

"Yeah but we are okay now. Like we are really good friends now." Blaine tells them.

"That's great honey." Blaine's mum tells him.

The day passes by really quickly and it doesn't take long for Kurt to visit them. Kurt seems very hesitant coming into the room, but he is welcomed warmly by the Anderson family.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt says with a big smile on his face. He is so happy to see that his boyfriend is okay.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Cooper laughs, and at that Blaine's mum, Dad and brother leaves the room.

"Just to clear it up Kurt, nothing happened between me and Sebastian." Blaine quickly adds in.

"Don't worry Blaine, I trust you and I was talking with Sebastian and me and him are on the same page now." Kurt tells Blaine.

"Oh good. So how are you?" Blaine asks.

"I am so much better now that I've seen you." Kurt tells him. "But a better question is how are you? I was so scared I would never see you again."

Blaine smiles yet tears start falling from his eyes, "I am really good Kurt, just to see that you are okay and safe."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and squeezes it, "I never want to lose you again." He tells him now starting to cry.

"I promise, I will make sure that will never happen again." Blaine tells him.

"I…I" Kurt Starts.

"I love you so much." Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt then leans over the bed and gives Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Kurt tells him.

The two boys continue talking for the rest of the day, until Blaine finally falls asleep.

Kurt leaves silently giving Blaine a soft kiss on the head.

It was early the next day Blaine woke up, he was by himself in the room. He could see the nurses running about the hospital on the other side of the glass. Then he sees one person he least expects to see.

Sebastian walks past Blaine's room, he was with a woman, probably his mother.


End file.
